Join With Me
by HoneyAlphaPie
Summary: "If Sora - Ventus - joins with me, I can become the real me. I wonder what kind of person the real me is?" - Vanitas; KH3 Novel, Volume 2. ( Vanisora PWP )


**Read Vanitas's monologue from the new volume of the KH3 novelization. Had some feels, wrote this in like 5 hours. **

**No editor , sorry if there are mistakes.**

~

"I MUST be completed Sora. You can not even BEGIN to understand!" Vanitas practically screamed at him.

Sora wasn't getting it. He NEEDED his other half. He was a shell of a person with out them. Every day he was separated from his other half, the agony in his heart grew.

Vanitas could not take it any longer. The gnawing loneliness. The sheer Emptiness. He NEEDED to become whole again. And he would stop at nothing to get it.

Sora honestly felt defeated. He desperately wanted to show Vanitas that he truly was his own person, and that he didn't need anyone else to be whole, that Vanitas did not need Ventus to be complete, but Sora could not figure out how to prove it to him. How to make Vanitas see. He was so stubborn, and fought Sora on every angle.

Vanitas was so sure he needed to be whole again. So positive , that it was what he needed. He was Hurting Inside, because they were separate. And he just wanted the suffering to end.

Sora wanted to help, desperately. Help him in anyway he could. No one deserved to suffer like that.

So maybe... Vanitas should be recompleted? Maybe.. he was right?

But Ventus wanted nothing to do with Vanitas. Not anymore. There was no way he would agree to join with him after all that they went through.

But Vanitas looked like he was on the verge of a breakdown. It seemed liked there was no way to change his mind on the matter.

Then, the only other option left... was...

"Fine then, join with me instead! I'll open my heart to you." Sora offered, feeling sure about this. Maybe this could work instead.

Vanitas just stared at him. A mix of shock and confusion across his features.

"You? Join with you?" Vanitas questioned. "You'll accept it?"

Sora nodded, feeling even more sure now. He had opened his heart to everyone else before, Ventus, Xion, Roxas. Kairi and even Namine too, if you counted them. He could welcome Vanitas into its warmth as well, he supposed.

Hopefully, it would help Vanitas finally.

"Yes, I'll join with you. You can be complete again Vanitas. If that's ... truly what you wish." Sora spoke, looking determined. "I'll do it."

Vanitas continued to watch him, before a toothy smile crept across his face.

"Perfect."

Sora let out a breath. "Okay so, how do we do it? How do we join?" Sora questioned. Did Vanitas even have a plan?

Vanitas looked over Sora, sizing him up.

"To join, We must fight each other."

They will clash and merge in battle. Finally, after all these years, Vanitas was getting his one wish. To be whole again. Even if it wasn't with the one person he had originally envisioned this union with.

"What?" Sora blinked in confusion. "Fight? Why would I fight with you, if I'm willing to join with you? How does that make sense? Isn't there some other way? Why must we fight?"

Vanitas didn't understand. "...What do you mean, 'why must we fight'? That's the only way! There is no other way."

Sora wasn't so sure. "Are you sure about that? Fighting would only drive us further apart, Not together!"

Vanitas shook his head In frustration. This was the way he had been taught!

"What other way is there then? I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" He growled finally.

Sora paused and thought for a moment. What other way to join together with him could there be? If not to fight each other, then...what?

Unless...

"Uhh... Let's just fight..." Sora mumbled, pushing that thought away.

It couldn't be that... Could it?

"Finally! Let's fight now!" Vanitas was more than ready, and summoned his keyblade.

Sora still felt unsure. Fighting... just didn't seem right. But Vanitas began to advance on him.

As he neared closer, Sora felt this nagging feeling bloom in his chest. He really didn't want to fight him.

So .. maybe...

"Well Wait.. Vanitas... What if... what if there is another way..."

Vanitas growled again, feeling annoyed by Sora's 'stalling'.

"Quit playing! There is no other way!! Just fight me already and let's merge!" He started to advance onto Sora once again, his keyblade ready.

"But wait, please..!" Sora pleaded, "I think...I might know a way..."

Vanitas stopped finally and considered his words for a moment. Sora was looking at him with a new expression that he could not decipher. He had never seen a look like that before on anyone. Interesting. Vanitas just raised a brow at him, curiously. If Sora thought he had a different way... well, maybe it was worth listening to him.

"Tell me then."

Sora bit his bottom lip briefly before reaching his hand out to Vanitas.

"Come here..." Sora beckoned, and Vanitas stared at the offered hand for a moment, before stepping forward and taking it in his own. Sora grasped his hand tight and pulled him closer.

They stood in each other's space, their hands still clasped. Vanitas was staring into Sora's eyes, curious as to what he had in mind, and eager to hurry up already.

Sora just looked back into those golden eyes, and started to feel his heart start to pump faster in his chest.

Sora had never done this with anyone before, but it was the only other way he could possibly think of. It must be the answer. He had to try at least.

"Close your eyes," Sora whispered, and Vanitas just frowned, but did so with an annoyed sigh.

Slowly, Sora leaned in closer and tilted his head as he pressed his lips up to Vanitas's. They were soft under his own.

Vanitas immediately drew back and opened his eyes, his hand releasing Sora's finally as he stepped back.

"What was that?" He shook his head in confusion, and Sora felt a blush begin to spread over face. Still, he felt determined and reached out for Vanitas's hand again.

"Just trust me, Vanitas, I want to join with you, and I think this is how we can do it."

"By... pushing our mouths together? How is that going to help?" Vanitas said with a slightly irritated tone. This was stupid! they should just fight already!

Sora bit his lip again, and nodded. "Please Vanitas, just try with me okay? If it truly doesn't work, we can fight instead. Okay? Please." He stretched his hand out again and reached for Vanitas.

Vanitas just scowled. "Fine. Fine! We will try it your way, but if it doesn't work, we do it my way. Got it? We Will merge, I will not wait any longer."

Sora nodded. "Alright." He shook his outstretched hand once and Vanitas reached for it again. They stepped into each others space again.

Vanitas just stared at the face that reflected his own. His gaze looking from Sora's bright blue eyes down to his soft lips. Vanitas leaned in this time and tentatively pressed his own to Sora's, both their eyes fluttering closed.

Sora's lips were slightly rough , having been bitten on before. It was weird to Vanitas. What was this going to accomplish?

Sora sighed softly as their lips touched again. They simply stood there with their mouths against one another's. Until Sora began to deepen the kiss. He poked his tongue out and gently caressed Vanitas's bottom lip to encourage him to open up more. He could feel Vanitas's apprehension, and Sora ran his hand on Vanitas's arm slowly and tentatively to reassure him.

Vanitas slowly parted his lips as he felt Sora press against him. Was this what he was supposed to do? It seemed so, as Sora pushed his tongue into Vanitas's mouth now that he opened himself up.

This was kind of weird. Different. Vanitas slowly brought his own tongue to touch Sora's. At first, his teeth got in the way and accidentally caught on Sora's. They parted for a moment , only for Sora to press back again , only this time with new intent it seemed. His tongue now swirling against Vanitas's more smoothly and their lips melding together as Sora tilted his head to the side. Sora placed his hands on Vanitas's chest, and moved to stand even closer to him, if that was possible.

Vanitas could feel the puffs of air coming from Sora as they continued to kiss. There was something new happening within him that he didn't know how to comprehend. What was this new feeling he was experiencing? This weird tug in his heart? He could feel it start to race in his chest as Sora moaned softly into his mouth. It was ... it was... exhilarating almost. Why was that?

Vanitas began to frown though we he realized they were not merging yet. What was the problem?

"We haven't joined yet.. It's not working." Vanitas spoke as he pulled away. He should have known what ever 'idea' Sora had wouldn't have worked. It was stupid to even try. There was only one way they could merge.

Sora looked thoughtful though as he gazed at Vanitas.

"No, we haven't merged. Not yet. Just.. let's continue, there's more to this.. Just... kiss me again." Sora pulled Vanitas's chin toward him and brought him in for another kiss. Vanitas fell back into it easily, accepting Sora's tongue in his mouth and rolling his own along it. Like he'd been doing it for years and not only mere minutes.

They continued to kiss slowly then, just feeling one another. Sora reached his hands to Vanitas's biceps and rubbed his thumbs along his arms, feeling the muscles there.

Vanitas sighed into their kiss, feeling like some weight was being lifted from his shoulders. This was... nice. Kissing, is that what Sora called it? It felt.. nice. It felt.. well, it felt better than nice. But Vanitas did not know how to describe it any other way. He had no concept of what it even meant to feel 'good'.

Vanitas reached up and put his hands on Sora's arms, not really knowing what to do with them. He squeezed on Sora and felt a spark within him at Sora's tiny sigh in response.

There it was again, the feeling. What was it?

Sora pulled away finally and looked at Vanitas with half lidded eyes. The kissing was affecting him too and Sora wanted to show Vanitas there was more to his plan than just this.

"Vanitas, will you sit down for me? This will be easier if we sit." Sora pulled Vanitas's hand down as he moved to sit on the floor, and Vanitas sat with him, criss cross in front of him.

"This good?" Vanitas asked and Sora nodded, kneeling on his knees in front of him. Sora put his hands on Vanitas's shoulders now and moved to kiss him again.

Vanitas gladly accepted Sora's mouth again, beginning to like the feel of Sora pressed against him like this. Their tongues met again, more firmly this time, and Sora bit at Vanitas's lip. The spark flared through Vanitas again and he brought his own hands to Sora's waist to ground himself.

Sora's hands started to move up into Vanitas's hair and along his neck. He scooted closer and eventually, threw his leg over Vanitas's lap. Sora sat down in Vanitas's embrace and they both moaned when their pelvises touched.

"W-What was that?" Vanitas pulled away in confusion at what he just felt. His body, was reacting strangely to the touches. These sparks within him, flaring up. Why? Just what was happening to him? And why did he want more?

Sora blushed slightly at Vanitas's piercing gaze, his golden eyes bright against the dark of everything else about him.

"We're both... getting worked up. Our bodies know better then our brains do. Your body is just.. getting excited, to join with mine." Sora said finally.

Vanitas still felt confused. "But It feels... weird. Why does it feel like this?" He frowned.

"It's supposed to feel good. Do you.. not like it?" Sora asked feeling a little worried. Maybe this wasn't the right way after all?

Vanitas just was silent for a moment.

"I don't know."

He honestly had no idea. He supposed he did like this, what ever it was. Vanitas tentatively thrusted his hips upwards into Sora's, testing the feeling again. He sucked in a breath as what could only be described as pleasure erupted there. That had never happened before...

Maybe Sora was on to something...

Sora moaned softly as Vanitas pressed against him, feeling the hardness between his legs. Vanitas was turned on, and so was Sora. The plan was working it seemed, and Vanitas looked like he did like it. Sora felt a burst of confidence in him at the revaluation, and began to circle his hips softly onto Vanitas's pelvis.

They both began to make small quiet noises. Vanitas bit his lip before looking to Sora again, wanting to connect their lips once more, and to continue the movement of their hips. Vanitas's hands were firm on Sora's hip bones as they continued to grind on each other through their clothing.

All too soon though, Sora pulled away again. Vanitas almost felt annoyed at the loss.

Sora pulled at the dark suit on Vanitas's body. This needed to come off.

Sora moved off of Vanitas to begin the removal of clothing, but Vanitas didn't know he had that in mind.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Vanitas grumbled , and Sora laughed softly at that. His impatience was cute.

"We need to... remove our clothing if you want to join with me fully..." Sora said feeling a little embarrassed, but also determined, and began to take his jacket off.

Vanitas furrowed his brows.

"Remove clothing? And then we will join fully? ... Alright then." He forced his dark suit to dematerialize from his body and sat fully nude in front of Sora.

Sora blinked and blushed, not expecting that. He averted his eyes at first, but slowly turned back to look at Vanitas. He was.. handsome. He looked strong, and muscular. Different than Sora. So they were not exactly alike it seemed.

Sora moved his hands to the hem of his shirt and lifted it off his body, and then moved to his belt. He sat back in his underwear, before finally removing those too, in a rush. Sora felt Vanitas's eyes on him now that he was fully exposed, and Sora tried not to cover himself self consciously.

"Now what?" Vanitas asked, and Sora remembered again what the purposed all this was.

"Now we can continue.." Sora moved back to his previous spot on Vanitas's lap, and they both moaned out when their cocks touched, both equally hard against their bodies.

"Wha.." Vanitas was a loss for words at the sensations he was experiencing. He moved his hips upwards to press against Sora more, wanting more friction.

"Oh.." Sora said breathlessly as they rubbed themselves together, their cocks hard and red in between them.

Once Sora felt they were worked up enough, he reached down behind himself and started to pull at his own entrance.

Vanitas saw Sora reach back and just looked confused. "What are you doing now?" He questioned.

Sora felt his skin heat up from Vanitas's golden eyes on him once again. Those eyes... Sora couldn't get enough of them, if he was being honest.

"Getting myself ready for you... You'll join with me here.. with this." He pulled at Vanitas's cock with his free hand to illustrate that, and Vanitas let out a choked gasp.

"Join with you ...there? What, That's not..!"

"Shh, it will be okay," Sora interrupted him, "it's going to feel good, I promise, you'll like it. Trust me, okay? It will be good."

Vanitas was skeptical, but he went along with Sora. It seemed okay so far, so he was willing to go further and see where this would lead.

Sora looked lost in thought again, concentrating on his task. His hand worked at his own backside, as he slid his fingers in and out of himself slowly. Sora then reached for Vanitas's hand with his free one, and brought it up to his lips.

Vanitas just watched as Sora took some of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. Okay, that was new. And Vanitas felt the familiar spark in him again, flaring up at the sight of Sora. He looked happy to do this, like he enjoyed it even. Maybe he did enjoy it?

Sora pulled Vanitas's hand from his mouth after coating his fingers in saliva. He guided Vanitas's hand behind himself and pressed it to his backside.

"P-Put your fingers here... Slowly, okay? There needs to be preparation, or else it will end up hurting, instead of feeling good, alright?" Sora asked and rubbed Vanitas's fingers along his bottom, towards his perk little hole.

Vanitas felt the flesh, and rubbed the pad of his finger there, experimentally. Sora sucked in a breath as he felt Vanitas touch him, and nodded to encourage him to press inside.

"Put them in... I need your help to stretch, okay?" Sora was beginning to whisper now and he placed his arms back around Vanitas's shoulders again. He was starting to tremble, feeling overwhelmed by everything, and what this would mean afterwards. Vanitas didn't truly know what they were about to do, not quite, but Sora knew the implications of this act.

Vanitas began to rub at the muscle softly before pressing a digit inside. It was tight around his finger so he pulled a little at the sides, pressing in and along the walls. Sora made a soft noise in encouragement and rocked himself in Vanitas's lap.

Vanitas slowly understood what Sora meant by needing help to stretch. It was tight and would take a effort to loosen. His fingers began pulling and stretching the muscle, and once he could put two inside, he scissored them open, earning another throaty gasp from Sora.

Vanitas licked his own bottom lip before pulling Sora into another kiss again, and Sora immediately responded by pressing his tongue to Vanitas's. They moaned and continued to kiss heavily, as Vanitas fingered Sora open in his lap.

He was up to three fingers now, slowly pressing them inside and stretching the digits out. Sora whined and pulled back finally.

"O-Okay... alright.. T-That's enough I think..." he mumbled, feeling lightheaded and majorly turned on. Vanitas nodded and removed his hand, settling for squeezing Sora's ass cheek instead.

Sora closed his eyes and leaned his head on Vanitas's shoulders for a moment, trying to get his heart under control. It was beating wildly in his chest. He wondered if Vanitas could feel it on his skin.

"Alright.. now we can finally move to the main event." Sora slid of Vanitas's lap and sat back on the floor, laying on his back. He reached for Vanitas's hand, and pulled him to kneel between his open legs.

"Finally.." Vanitas grinned down at Sora, happy his dream was finally becoming a reality. To be whole again... it must be nice.

"Okay Vanitas... Now just.. put yourself inside of me.. alright? It will feel good, the work you did will pay off. I promise." Sora spread open his legs and watched Vanitas as he readied himself.

"Like .. this?" Vanitas asked, moving his hips forward and holding his cock in his hand to guide it to were it needed to go. He pressed it up to the opening of Sora and held it there.

Sora nodded, and moved his hips up, trying to pull Vanitas in. "Y-Yeah.. put it inside, Vanitas.."

Vanitas lined himself up and slowly pushed inside. It was tight around him. And warm.

Sora gasped as Vanitas pressed the head of his cock inside him, feeling the stretch of his muscles around him. It did hurt alittle, the preparation had been a bit rushed, but Sora accepted the burn. It would go away soon.

As Vanitas pressed inside he could not help but moan at this new feeling. He had never ever felt anything like this before, and it was good. He couldn't believe he actually doing it, joining with someone else. After so many years of wishing and wanting to be complete. Sora was giving it to him freely. He could hardly believe it.

When Vanitas was pressed all the way inside, he paused , unsure what to do next. How were they supposed to join the rest of the way? He couldn't move any farther it seemed.

Sora worked to control his breathing. It was a lot, having something foreign pressed inside of him, and it was definitely weird. But Sora knew if they continued, it would feel good in the end.

They just sat like that for a moment, Sora adjusting , and Vanitas, just feeling confused.

"What now?" He asked, and Sora opened his eyes finally.

"Now? Uh .. you can move now. It doesn't .. hurt as much."

"It hurts?" Vanitas questioned.

"It wont for very long. Just.. move your hips against mine... back and forth... yeah, just like that." Sora instructed , and Vanitas slowly got the hint as he moved, that it felt good to do so, and so he continued.

It did feel good to push himself in and out like this. This was what he was supposed to be doing? Vanitas looked down to Sora, to gauge his reaction to it all. Was this correct? Sora looked like he was fairly distracted though. His eyes fluttered closed again and his mouth was partly open as he began to pant for breath.

Vanitas just continued to push himself in and out of Sora's body. It was starting to feel.. really, really good. He picked up his pace, feeling more confident and Sora made an airy noise.

Sora was experiencing great waves of pleasure but also the slight discomfort. It was very, very weird , but also felt really nice. He was slowly getting used to the weight of Vanitas's cock inside of him, heavy and thick along his walls. Sora could feel sweat start to collect on their skin as the room seemed to heat up with their actions.

"K-Keep going," Sora whispered, spreading his legs even farther it seemed, wanting to give Vanitas ample room.

Vanitas readjusted his stance and pressed inside again, setting a steady pace. It felt wonderful, was this was what joining together was supposed to feel like? Fighting would only make them hurt, but this? This was heaven it seemed.

Vanitas bit his own lip as he continued, feeling the small waves of pleasure wash over him. Sora was gasping for breath now , his chest puffing up with each intake of air. Small moans and whimpers coming from his lips. Vanitas stared at his face , seeing the pleasure written on Sora's features. Did it feel as good to Sora as it did to Vanitas?

"Is it.. good?" He questioned , genuinely curious. It sure felt great on his end.

Sora blinked his eyes open and saw Vanitas looming over him as he continued his assault. Sora moaned softly and nodded.

"Yes, It feels good.." Sora whined almost. It felt amazing now, the slow drag of skin and the steady thickness pressing inside him, it was marvelous.

"Is it.. good for you? " Sora asked , and Vanitas nodded too, his hips still moving at his set pace. It was slow and rhythmic. Vanitas almost didn't want this to end. Could he drag this out? When did they stop even? When would they truly merge?

Sora relaxed back again, feeling happy Vanitas was feeling pleasure from this. Vanitas didn't deserve to suffer any longer, and hopefully this could help him be happy for once. Sora was glad he could provide some sort of pleasure to him.

Vanitas rocked into Sora's body, their moans and whimpers growing louder as their pleasure. Sora reached up and put his hands on Vanitas's chest, and rubbed at the skin there. Wanting to touch him more, he pulled Vanitas down on top of him, and leaned up to press their lips together.

Vanitas groaned into the kiss and ground their hips together more roughly as their tongue melded against one another.

Their bodies becoming slick with sweat as they continued to rock against one another, their lips locked and tongues dancing in their mouths as they felt their pleasure increase. The steady slap of skin growing louder as Vanitas began to move faster. Chasing the feeling that was creeping up on him, what was it?

"Ah , Sora.." Vanitas groaned as he felt a tightening somewhere deep inside himself. Something was about to happen, was this it? They were going to merge finally and completely?

"V-Vani... Vanitas..." Sora whimpered, feeling himself getting close to the edge. Vanitas was probably pretty close too judging by the increased speed of his movements and the panting of breath in Sora's ear. Sora moaned again at the sensations.

"Yes.. like that, Vanitas... almost there.. can you feel it? Are you close?" Sora whimpered out breathlessly.

Vanitas ground his teeth together tightly, and nodded.

"Y-Yeah.. I think so...?" he continued to thrust into Sora's body, trying to push in deeper each time. Chasing the sensations and pleasure. It felt so positively wonderful inside of Sora, Vanitas could not wait to be joined with him if this was what it would be like.

Sora was nodding his head and moaning softly, ready to let go. He squeezed his muscles around Vanitas tight and whined low at the incredible feeling.

"Ohh... Vanitas.." Sora whimpered and tightened his grip on Vanitas's shoulders as they started to thrust against each other harder. Sora's breath was erratic and labored, just as Vanitas's was.

"S-Sora.." Vanitas moaned and smashed their lips together in a frenzy almost as their pleasure reached its peak. Vanitas almost yelped as he saw white behind his eyelids, and bit into Sora's lip roughly. Sora cried out too and cling to Vanitas harder, not wanting to let go of him.

Vanitas felt exploding pleasure at his core and continued to thrust out the remaining waves. Sora whimpered again , feeling over sensitive and sticky now that it was over.

Vanitas practically collapsed on top of Sora and panted for breath, feeling cold as his sweat dried on his skin. Sora idly ran his hands across Vanitas's back and hummed happily, feeling content. Vanitas could not help the yawn that erupted from his mouth.

"So.. wait... that was it?" He asked, and Sora nodded, feeling floaty and light after what they had just done.

"Did you... like it?" Sora asked , and Vanitas frowned.

"I ... liked it. But.. We did not merge like I thought we would."

Sora thought for a moment. "No, we didn't, I'm sorry about that. I thought it would work. We can try your way next... but .. let's wait a while till we have our strength back, is that okay? I promise, I'll still join with you, like you want."

Vanitas just stayed silent as he thought about it.

"We can... post pone the fight. To Tired now. We should rest." Vanitas settled, and Sora couldn't help but smile at that.

"Mmkay, we rest. A nap sounds really nice right now..." Sora yawned then and nuzzled his face into Vanitas's neck affectionately. Vanitas watched as Sora did that, and didn't know what to make of it. He supposed he liked it, and liked being close like this. It was new and different, and something no one else had ever done with him before. Sora really was something special and unique. Doing things no one ever thought to do before.

Vanitas honestly could get used to this... the way they joined just now felt a million times better than anything before it. Trying to join with Ventus only caused him pain and suffering, but this new union with Sora? Was something totally different and extraordinary. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just keep doing this instead of trying to fight all the time. Pain and suffering was all vanitas had ever known, but now that there were options... a different way to see things, maybe it could work out in the end?

Sora promised him after all, that they would join together. Vanitas wanted to make him keep his promise, but was that truly what he wanted now? To merge and become one? When being two felt even better?

Vanitas eventually let sleep claim him, as he snuggled in Sora's embrace. He could think about it more tomorrow, he supposed. Right now though, he was content.

~

**End note: Obviously Vanitas would need a hell of a lot more help than just sex to fix his issues. He's actually got major problems going on in his heart, super identity crisis going on. but I really do think Sora will be the only one to really help him in the end.**

**Like Roxas said in KH:DDD, "It has to be you Sora."**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed. **

**~VaniSora smut yay **


End file.
